Running Up That Hill
by Funky932
Summary: Sara's got to choose- Grissom or Nick? Even Greg gets a bit of action!   I don't mean to spoil, but I'm strictly GSR :P    Rated T just to be on the safe side!
1. Chapter 1

MONDAY

"Hey, Sara, want to give me a hand?" Nick called to the passing brunette.

Streaks of chestnut and copper flashed through her hair as she turned. "What you need?"

Nick's gaze slipped appreciatively across her almost unnaturally slim figure- only for a second, though. "I need a second person to help me figure out what happened before the vic died."

Sara nodded. Grissom had assigned Nick an unusually difficult rape case.

She made her way around the examination table, pausing to study the bedsheet he had hung. There were a few red handprints, as well as some irregular patches of blood. "No spatter..." she mused.

"Trace confirmed both semen and lube on the sheet. We found a lube bottle on the nightstand at the scene." Nick replied.

"What you thinking?" Sara asked.

"Well," said Nick, motioning for Sara to join him in an open area of the room, "Trace still needs to confirm it, but I'm pretty sure the handprints are our suspect's, indicating he was on top."

"Mhm," Sara muttered, as an indicator she was listening.

"Assuming she was on her back, we can conclude he was..." He coughed. "In her."

"So if she was on her back, then how did lube get there?" She asked, reminding him that the lab had indeed found lube there, as well as her butt and waist.

"Get down and I'll show you," Nick replied, a hint of flirtation in his voice.

Sara's eyebrow hitched, but she obliged, laying on her back, but propping herself up on her elbows so she could still see him.

Nick gently straddled her and kneeled. "He was in this position when he reached for the lube." He pantomimed reaching out to the nightstand.

"Okay..."

"After he applied it and put it back, he put her arms on her back so he could pull her up and kiss her." Sara's eyes flashed with surprise as Nick slowly put his hands slightly under her shoulder blades and pulled her up until their chests were nearly touching.

Sara's breath caught in her throat. "Okay..." She fought to keep her voice under control. "So if that's how it got on her back, then what about her butt? And her waist?"

Nick slowly took his right hand off her back and let it trail down to her lower waist, and turned to her with a smug expression on his face. "Like that." He said triumphantly, his gaze penetrating hers.

Sara couldn't stop staring into Nick's eyes. She willed her heart to stop beating so fast.

"Ah... Sara? Nick? Everything all right here?" The two turned, startled, to meet the confused gaze of none other than their supervisor.

"Oh! Uh..." Nick hurriedly stood up, dropping Sara rather unceremoniously, and faced Grissom. "Sara was just helping me out with the rape case."

Grissom's mind swirled with emotion. He knew no one knew of his feelings for Sara, but it rather hurt to see another man, let alone his close colleague, on her like that.

"Okay..." he said, unconvinced, and left to check the test results at Trace.

**A/N: Give me credit, it's my first CSI fanfic! I know it's kinda short, but if you guys like it, I'll upload the next few chapters (I've been bored), which are longer, I promise! Reviews are very appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so Chapter One got almost 100 hits, but very few reviews... which worried me... so I'm uploading the second chapter.**

**I really wanna get these chapters uploaded, cuz I've got some good ones! :P**

**Oh, a little side note: All these chapters are either based on a real episode, or are entirely my imagination.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own CSI or any of it's characters.**

**I wish I did, though! I would totally bring back William Petersen! **

WEDNESDAY**  
**

"...Pin me down." Sara said after a moment.

Grissom's heart skipped a beat. He stared at her for a moment, then slowly reached for her wrists and gently held them above her head.

He had walked in on Sara inspecting a sheet from a murder she had been assigned to. They had been theorizing possible chain of events.

Sara glanced back for a moment to make sure she wasn't touching the sheet.

"She would have struggled." Sara said slowly, and moved her arms up and down in a pretend effort to get free. She couldn't help but love how his grip tightened. "But then, she gave up. Afterward, when he got up, he put his hands on the sheet for leverage."

Grissom stared into her eyes for one moment more, then tore them away to stare at her hips, as he let go of her wrists and replaced them on either side of her waist. Sara's gaze followed them. "Like this... which explains how the wax got from him to the sheet."

"Yes." Sara turned her head to gaze into his eyes once again.

Then it became terribly silent, and tension filled the room.

Grissom couldn't stop staring into her dark brown eyes. _Lean in, _his mind told him. _Lean in now, before she moves! _Grissom slowly obliged.

Surprise flitted across her face for an instant, but disappeared as she started to mirror his movements.

"Hey, um... Griss?" A voice called from the doorway.

He cursed in his mind. He was going to kill whoever interrupted his moment. They had been so close...!

He stared into her eyes for a second more, then turned his head as Sara did the same to greet the newcomer. He couldn't help but note the coincidence that it was Nick.

Nick's mind raced frantically. He hadn't really thought of what to say, but he had known he had to stop them from kissing. If Sara kissed Grissom, his own chances with her would be obliterated.

"I... uh... closed the rape case!" He blurted.

"Oh, really?" Sara discreetly removed Grissom's hands as she approached him. "Nice job!"

"Couldn't have done it without your help!" Nick grinned, casually tossing his arm around her midsection. "Come on, wanna get coffee?"

"Sure!" Sara replied as he led her out of the room.

Nick paused for a split second to toss a triumphant smirk over his shoulder at Grissom. He winked, then turned and guided Sara away.

Grissom's blood boiled. He stormed to his office, where he sulked for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I'm stuck at home here on a rainy day, traffic for TWIT is slow, and one of my favorite chapters is coming up.**

**As mentioned before, I've already got several chapters written already, so I'm gonna upload a few more today for the heck of it.**

FRIDAY, 2 WEEKS LATER

"Nick. 419 on the Strip. Desert Inn's casino." Grissom handed the sheet of paper with the details to him without meeting his eye.

Nick hung around an extra few seconds to see if Grissom would assign anyone to the case with him, but Grissom moved on, and so did he.

"Sara, you're with me." Grissom finished. Cath and Warrick had already left.

"What, again?" Sara sighed.

"Pardon?"

"For the past two weeks, every single case I work is with you! Do you not trust me or something? You know, I do have social connections with the rest of the team!" She replied indignantly.

She was right. It had been two weeks since the incident with Nick interrupting his and Sara's moment. Grissom was no longer taking any chances, and made sure Sara went on every case with him.

"Oh, so you dislike me?" Grissom asked.

"I'm starting to!" Sara retorted, and stalked out of the room. "Meet you there," she said over her shoulder. A few seconds later, Grissom heard the roar of her Denali as it roared away.

Grissom sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"She's a piece of work, isn't she?" Came Nick's voice.

Grissom looked up to see the muscular figure standing in front of him. His gaze quickly returned to his desk.

"You know, I'm really not sure what you -or I- see in her," Nick continued.

Grissom glanced up sharply. "Griss, don't deny it," said Nick, laughing, "I saw the look on your face when I ruined your almost-makeout sesh."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Grissom growled as he stood to go.

"Oh, so you won't mind if I go after her?"

Grissom froze.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Nick snickered. "Well, I suppose she's fair game."

Grissom truly disliked how Nick talked about Sara as if she was an item rather than a person. "Get to work, Nick."

Nick snickered again. "I'm going, I'm going."

**Review? Please? :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry these past few chapters are so short! Next one is a bit longer, I promine!**

**Besides, next chapter's one of my favorites. I think it's pretty funny :P**

THE FOLLOWING WEDNESDAY**  
**

The team bade Catherine and Warrick farewell as they left to go deal with a case. Now only Sara, Grissom, and Nick remained in the break room.

Sara gave Grissom an icy stare as he sorted through the remaining cases. _She's still mad at Grissom_, Nick noted.

He mulled over what he had said to Grissom last week about him liking Sara. He realized pissing off his boss probably wasn't the best idea. He decided to try and patch things up.

"Hey, you want help on your homicide?" Nick asked cautiously.

"No, Sara's gonna work with me." He replied without making eye contact.

Nick winked at Sara, knowing she would be once again furious. She gave an "of course" shrug, and, imitating a gun with her fingers, pantomimed shooting Nick with it and winked back.

Nick smiled, pleased at the response. Unfortunately, Grissom noticed as well.

"You have a missing person, Sheryl Applegate." said Grissom curtly. "Her husband notified the police that she took the car and headed to LA, but she never showed up. A few hours ago, he found her car at the bus station. He requested a CSI."

"She took the bus instead. Case solved." Nick said, a grin on his face.

Sara giggled at his comedic response. Grissom gave a half-smile, only faintly amused. "Hopefully you're right. But until she's located, treat her car like a crime scene," He retorted, holding out the papers for Nick.

Nick sighed. Sara shot him a sympathetic look and pressed her lips together.

He stood up, took the papers, and tossed Sara an apple, which she caught. He then made his way out.

Sara turned the apple around in her hands. She smiled at Nick's retreating figure, then shot a harsh glare at Grissom. He beckoned with his finger to follow him. Sighing, she stood up and obliged.

"Why so harsh on Nicky?" Sara asked as casually as she could as they walked down the hallway.

Grissom sighed. After a few seconds, he evasively replied, "Let's just say he and I happen to see certain things the same way."

Sara was confused. "I thought that was good?"

"I wish it was," he replied. He hoped Sara knew just how much he meant it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last chapter for today, just cuz I love this one :P**

"Hey, Sara, we're all having Movie Night at my place tonight, want to join?" asked Warrick.

"Oh, sorry, I'm going on a- I'm busy," Sara said apologetically.

"Oh, yeah? What are your plans for tonight?" Warrick responded.

"If you must know," Sara said after a few seconds, "I've got a date tonight."

Warrick froze. "You're pulling my leg."

Sara raised one eyebrow. "Why, is me having a boyfriend that unbelievable?"

Greg entered the room. By the incredulous look on his face, it was obvious he had been eavesdropping."You have a boyfriend?"

Sara rolled her eyes. "Yes! I do have a boyfriend!"

Greg pursed his lips. "And, who, exactly, might this boyfriend be?" Warrick noticed Greg was unconsciously cracking his knuckles.

"Sara? Since when do you have a boy-toy?" Now Catherine walked in the break room, holding her case file in one had and an energy bar in the other.

Sara sighed and plopped down on a chair. "Yes! Yes! For the last time, yes! I have a boyfriend! His name is Hank, he's a paramedic, and I met him on a case! There, are you all satisfied?" She paused a moment. "'Boy-toy'? Really, Catherine?" Catherine shrugged.

"Wait, Sara, you've got a boyfriend?" This time it was Nick who walked in the room, a perplexed expression on his face.

Sara pulled an exasperated look, crossed her arms, and said nothing.

"What'd I miss?" Grissom walked into the room, grabbing a banana as he passed the fruit bowl.

"Sara's got a boy-toy!" Catherine announced gleefully.

Grissom got a strange look on his face. "Boyfriend," Catherine clarified.

The strange look disappeared, only to have a slightly pained one appear. "Oh, really? Who is it?" Grissom cast a quick glance around the room, but no one gave anything away.

Sara grunted in frustration, stood abruptly, and stalked away.

The room was silent for several seconds as they all watched Sara's retreating figure as it moved down the hallway, then ducked into a bathroom.

The silence prolonged for several minutes, everyone unsure of what to say.

Nick finally spoke up. "So, um... who's this boyfriend of Sara's?"

"Hank. Apparently he was a paramedic on one of our cases," Warrick replied.

The room was then engulfed with a quiet buzz as everyone began gossiping about Sara's boyfriend.

"I can't believe Sara never told me anything!" Catherine seemed slightly hurt as she tore a bite off her energy bar.

Greg seemed to be going through several emotions every second- anger, confusion, happiness. "Wonder how long they've been together," he managed to get out.

"I thought the day would never come," Warrick chuckled.

"How could she have..." Nick trailed off as his eyes became transfixed on something down the hallway. "Whoa."

Everyone turned so see what he was looking at.

Not turning to meet their eyes, Sara now sauntered down the hallway in the direction of the break room. She had changed from her CSI vest and simple sweatpants to a chic, low-cut red cashmere sweater that clung to her frame. A thin silver chain snaked tantalizingly down her chest and disappeared under the sweater. She wore stylish black flare jeans that accented her slim figure. The _click_ of her simple yet classy ebony heels echoed down the hallway as she passed the room without a second thought. The whole team was in utter silence as they watched her enter the elevator, then disappear.

Everyone stared at each other, unsure of what just went on. The Sara that had just passed was certainly not the simple yet sophisticated, but slightly nerdy Sara they knew.

Someone giggled. They all turned to see Catherine with a proud smile on her face. "I got her that sweater." She said simply. "I was wondering when she would wear it."

She stood and started to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" Grissom spoke up for the first time since learning of Sara's boyfriend.

She turned. A sly smile crept onto her face. "Just making sure Sara doesn't keep any more secrets about her boy-toy."

"This is nice,"Sara said, grinning.

She and Hank had met at a nice restaurant near the Strip. She had been in a bad mood after her brief encounter with the team, but the more time she spent with Hank, the more quickly it went away.

"I don't normally date women from work, but.. there was definitely something about you." Hank said, a cute, flirty smile on his lips.

Sara blushed. "Thanks."

Suddenly, a strawberry blond-headed woman breezed in through the door, followed by a man who seemed somewhat tired.

Hank cocked his head. "Isn't that one of your coworkers?"

Sara sighed. "Yeah, that's Catherine."

Catherine sat at a table where she could easily see the couple. "Thanks again for coming, Calvin," she murmured to her male companion.

The dark-haired man chuckled. "I should be the one thanking you! You're the one buying a good dinner and showing me a good time!"  
Catherine cast a suspicious eye over him. "If by 'a good time' you mean at my place after dinner, you're out of luck."

She was only joking, as he was, for she and Calvin were nothing but close friends who had gone to the same school of criminology.

"So, who is this fine lady you're stalking?" Calvin asked as he more than happily took in Sara's ravishing appearance.

Catherine snapped her fingers in front of his face, tearing his focus away from Sara. "One- I'm not stalking her; I'm merely investigating, since the rest of the team is dying to know what's going on. Two- don't even think you'll get a chance with her, because not only is she obviously taken, but she's got at least three guys after her back at the lab."

Calvin raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

**Well, what you guys think? Please review? 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later, Catherine and Sara walked down the hallway of the police station. Sara groaned inwardly when she saw Hank waiting for her.

"I'll meet you at the car," Catherine murmured as she left.

The day after Sara and Hank's date, there was an incident involving a woman who turned out to be Hank's long-term girlfriend. Sara found out when she went to the woman's house to question her and saw a picture of the two of them.

"I called the lab... they, uh, said you were here." Hank said hesitantly. After a moment, he added, "I heard you met Elaine."

Keeping her eyes down, Sara replied, "Yeah... she's really something."

Hank stared at her. She glanced up to meet his concerned gaze. "I didn't tell her about us, if that's what you're wondering," she said icily, not moving. Hank cringed slightly, feeling the venom in her words.

Then he looked relieved. After a moment, he said "I'm really sorry, Sara."

She gave a sad smile. "Yeah, me too."

They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds. "I don't know what else to say." Hank said finally.

Sara narrowed her eyes. 'I'll see you around," she said coldly, and brushed past him.

She slowly left the building, and her hands despondently sank into the pockets of her trench coat.

She reached the car, and got in the passenger side without saying a word.

It was painfully silent. Then Catherine asked gently, "You got plans?"

"Nope."

"You wanna get a beer?"

Sara remained still for a few seconds. The she turned to Catherine, who offered a sympathetic smile.

Sara grinned and turned her head back to face the road. "Drive."

Catherine beamed. That there was the Sara she knew. She started the engine and eased the car out of the parking lot.

As she drove, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Grissom, Nick, Greg, and Warrick- "get to the bar asap. hank cheated on sara. she needs to get drunk."

Sara groaned with relief as the car pulled into the bar.

Catherine grinned. "Beer does wonders to your soul."

They got out of the car and began to make their way to the main entrance.

"Hey, Sara?" Catherine called to the CSI in front of her.

"Yeah?" Sara turned and waited for her to catch up.

Catherine gave her a hug. "Don't worry about Hank, sweetie. He can go to hell, as far as I care."

Sara smiled broadly. "Aw, thanks." She returned the hug, and the two walked in together.

Almost as soon as she walked in, she spotted Warrick, Grissom, Nick, and Greg sitting by a round table. She turned to Catherine, bewildered.

Catherine winked at her. "I got you covered."

The two women shared a laugh, then walked over to where the boys were sitting. They had saved a seat between Warrick and Grissom for Catherine, and for Sara, there was an empty stool between Grissom and Nick.

Almost as soon as the ladies reached the table, Grissom stood up to give Sara a hug. Sara smiled, appreciating the show of support. Whatever conflict that had existed between them had instantly dissolved. Then, Warrick, Greg, and finally Nick followed suit, each enveloping her in those special bear hugs only guys can give. Catherine watched, beaming.

By the time Sara was done with all the hugs, her dark eyes were glossy, on the verge of tears. "Thanks, guys."

Nick grinned. "Just be happy, doll. Let's drink!" He cried. Everyone else cheered as he left to go order some beers.

Everyone sat down except Warrick, who walked around the table to Sara's chair, put his arm around her, and casually asked, "So, where does this Hank fellow live? No one hurts my Sara and gets away with it."

Sara giggled. Warrick was like a brother to her; he could always cheer her up. "Easy, there. Wouldn't look too good if we went and beat up one of our witnesses."

Warrick tensed. "True," he said after a moment. He then looked around the table. "Any of you got the number of a reliable hit man?"

The table erupted into wild guffaws. After it calmed down, Warrick added "Naw, seriously!" which got the table laughing all over again.

Nick soon came back with the drinks, and everyone raised a glass, as Greg cried, "All in favor of Hank going to hell, say 'I'!"

"I!" All six voices entwined to make one as the glasses clinked, and the drinking began.

Sara smiled. She loved the sense of community she felt whenever she was with the team. She downed the glass in a few gulps. She reminded herself to be careful to not drink too much.

She noticed Grissom had said nothing so far. She was about to say something, when suddenly her phone beeped.

She frowned, and the entire team watched her carefully as she took out the phone and checked the caller ID. "It's Hank." She said after a moment.

"Don't pick it up!" Catherine responded immediately.

Sara sighed. "What if it's about the case?"

Cath frowned. "...Fine." she said sulkily.

She excused herself and went to the hallway where the bathrooms were so she could talk in silence.

She took a deep breath, then answered the phone. "Sidle." Her voice rang with extra authority.

"Uh, Sara? It's Hank."

"No shit, dumbass," she replied curtly. "It's a thing called caller ID."

"Oh..." Hank seemed rather taken aback. "Uh... I was thinking about this whole thing... and I realized, still like you. A lot. More than I like Elaine.."

Sara said nothing. She was frozen in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and disgust.

"If you'll take me back," he continued, "I'll break up with Elaine. I just don't want to lose what we had."

"Hank." Sara's voice trembled slightly from the effort it took to keep her rage in. "You are a dumbass. I will never, ever go back to a slimy douche like you. Don't even think of trying to contact me again. I'm a CSI. I have connections." She hung up without waiting for his reply.

She pressed her fingers to her throbbing temples. _Too much booze, Sidle, _she told herself. She could feel herself getting more and more fuzzy-headed by the minute.

"Excuse me," said a suave male voice behind her.

Sara spun around and came face-to-face with an obviously drunk, but good-looking man, with combed-back hair and penetrating hazel eyes.

"Can I help you?" She said after a moment.

"I noticed you were talking on the phone just now, I couldn't help but notice how hot you are when you're angry," he murmured, carefully and discreetly pinning her against the wall.

Sara glanced around nervously. "Um.. thanks?"

He stared into her eyes. "Sara, I've been dreaming of this moment. I want nothing more than to have passionate love."

Due to her intoxication, part of her wanted nothing more than a little fun, and the sober part of her wanted to pin him to the floor in a choke hold and call for backup. But she could only freeze, as his hands slowly slipped around her, and he leaned in closer. She closed her eyes. Their lips met.

Sara could taste the alcohol on his breath as he forced his tongue down her throat. One of his hands grabbed her butt, and the other held her to him, clenched between her shoulderblades. Sara remained as still as she could, her fists clenched by her side. He kissed her vigorously, his tongue flicking in and out.

When Sara didn't object, his lower hand slipped under her pants and began to rub the soft skin. Sara had the urge to pull away, but she was frozen in fear. Then, his other hand slipped away from her back and found its way up her shirt.

Suddenly the sober Sidle fury kicked in, and she began to struggle. He sensed this, and both hands tensed, clutching her tighter. The hand that was down her shirt returned to its original position on her back so he could hold her better. She moved her hands to his shoulders and chest in an attempt to push him away. He was stronger than she was, though, and she was trapped between him and the wall. She began twisting back and forth in an effort to break loose.

All of a sudden, he disappeared. She opened her eyes to see none other than Grissom, who had the man face-first against the wall, with one arm twisted behind him.

"You're lucky I'm not having you arrested for attempted rape," Grissom hissed. "When I release you, you are to leave this bar and not come back for the rest of the night. Understood?"

The man nodded emphatically. Grissom released him and pushed him in the direction of the door with a disgusted look on his face.

He then turned to Sara, who was still leaning against the wall, trembling severely. He quickly walked to her and put his arms around her.

"Honey, tell me what happened. From the beginning." he whispered as she shook in his arms.

"Hank. He... wanted to get back together with me," she choked out between chattering gasps. "I-I told him to go to hell and hung up. Then this guy, he comes and..." She trailed off. A sigh escaped her shivering lips. She couldn't stop

"Shh." Grissom hushed her as his grip around her tightened. One hand softly rubbed her back. "Sara, I need to know. What did he do to you?"

Sara took a deep breath and collected herself before continuing. "First... he was making out with me, and.. his hand was on my butt. Then..." she shuddered. "His hand went down my pants... and his hand went up my shirt."

Grissom tensed. His eyes narrowed. "That punk..." He unwrapped his arms from Sara and began to make his way to the door.

Sara grabbed his arm. "Grissom! I'm okay!" She stared into his eyes until the fury in them went away. "I'm fine, Grissom. I really am."

He stared back for a few seconds. He then asked, concerned, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm a bit shaken up, but I'm fine," she repeated.

He nodded slowly. "Okay. Then we'd best be getting back to the table. They sent me to see what was taking so long."

His arm slipped protectively around her, his hand rested above her hip. Together, they walked out of the hallway.

Catherine was the first to notice them- and Sara's shaken appearance. "Sara, honey! What happened?"

Warrick stood. "What did Hank say to you? I'll beat him to a pulp!"

"Now, now, guys," Grissom cautioned. "Let's just sit down."

Grissom kept his arm around Sara ass they all took their seats, but murmured a brief summary of the story to Catherine, who sat next to him. Her eyes widened, but she said nothing. The story was silently passed around the table, all the while taking occasional sips of beer.

"So, Sara," said Warrick finally. "You never did make it to Movie Night... you up for some Wayne's World?" He hoped the comedy title would entice her.

Sara glanced up. After a few seconds, she grinned. "Party on, Wayne."

The group erupted in laughter, happy to see that Sara had returned once again to her normal self.

"Party on, Garth!" Nick replied, high-fiving her.

Sara giggled along with them, but abruptly stopped when she realized something.

_How did that guy know my name?_

**a/n: Okay, I know the stalker part was kinda awkward, give me credit here!**

**Oh, and for those of you who don't know, Garth and Wayne are the two main characters in Wayne's World. "Party On" is like their catchphrase.**

**I'm not sure I like where this story is going. I've started a new one, but I'm not sure if I'll keep working on this one. :/  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"It was so weird, Nicky. He knew my name," Sara said, shaking her head.

"That's impossible. Maybe you were imagining it? Anyways, I'm glad to see you're back to normal," Nick replied, smiling at Sara.

He and Sara were in the lab, performing an autopsy. It smelled rancid, but they were both used to it.

Suddenly, the door opened. Sara and Nick turned to see Hank.

Fury flashed through Sara's eyes, but before she could say anything, Hank said, "uh, Sara, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sara sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

He exited, waiting for Sara outside. She and Nick exchanged glances.

After a second, she said, "Give me a minute, okay?"

Nick snickered. "You're gonna need more than a minute."

"Just gimme!" Sara shot back as she stepped out.

"Well, this a surprise," Sara said curtly to Hank as soon as the door had closed.

"I wanted to apologize again, in person." He replied slowly.

"And to see if I'll take you back?" Sara retorted.

Hank blushed. "Yeah..."

She rolled her eyes. "How many times do I need to say no? And did I not explicitly say to NOT try and contact me?" She could feel her pulse beat faster and faster.

"But Sara, after you left, I realized my true mistake!" Hank blurted. "What I felt with you was nothing compared to what I felt with Elaine! Please, Sara, I..." he trailed off.

Sara noticed he was looking slightly green. "You don't look too good," she noted.

Hank began gasping for air. "Yeah, it's just that..."

Sara quickly realized the problem. "I smell." She stated simply.

"Yeah." Hank replied. After a second, he turned and ran, nearly bumping into Greg.

Sara sighed. She knew she never would have gone back to Hank, but... it still somewhat hurt that he ran off because of her stench.

Greg suddenly stopped. He leaned in and sniffed her.

"You smell like death," He noted.

"I've heard." She replied bitterly.

Greg seemed to notice her state of upset. "You know," he added shyly after a moment, "a real man wouldn't mind." He turned and began to go.

Sara briefly pondered what he said. She quickly glanced around to make sure no one was looking, then quickly caught up to him, grabbed him by his collar, and kissed him.

After about two seconds, she pulled away, but kept her head close to his. "You're right," she murmured, and turned on her heel and left.

Greg was still frozen in a state of shock and glee. "What the hell just happened?" He muttered.

**a/n: I did promise Greg some action! Here you go; I did this a while ago. What do you say? Continue?**


	8. Chapter 8

"No evidence," Sara muttered from over Grissom's shoulder.

The two of them were investigating a murder that took place in an airplane. Several people beat up a man because they assumed he was going to take down the plane when they heard strange noises coming from a lavatory that he stepped out of several minutes later.

"Well, there's no patent evidence, but if there's blood present, there should be latent evidence," Grissom replied, clicking off the flashlight he had been using.

Sara grabbed a portable ultraviolet light from the kit and handed it to him, smirking. "One step ahead of you, every so often."

He smiled. "Thank you."

Taking the light, he clicked it on and crouched in the narrow space, fully aware of Sara, who was watching his every move like a hawk, standing behind him. He slowly scanned the light over the toilet, but then paused. "Would you please get me the portable light microscope from my field kit?"

Sara did as she was asked, handing him a cone-like microscope with a long, thin flashlight pointing down to where the specimen would be observed.

He positioned the ultraviolet light carefully next to him, then began peering through the microscope.

"I take it that's not blood?" Sara questioned after a moment.

"No, but there's protein in it," he replied.

It took Sara a minute to understand what he meant. "Oh, the Mile High Club!" She chuckled, using the slang term for having sex in an airplane's lavatory. "That means the passengers may have had no idea what was going on inside that cabin."

"High altitude is said to enhance the sexual experience. It increases the euphoria." He replied.

"Well, it's good," Sara said after a moment. "I don't know if it's that good."

Grissom paused, and turned to gawk at her skeptically.

"Cite your source," she said, trying to hide her blush.

"Would you hand me a swab, please?" he said abruptly.

"You're avoiding the question!" Sara retorted, grinning wickedly. "'Enhances sexual experience; increases euphoria,'" she quoted. "Cite your source."

"A magazine." He said finally.

"What magazine." She prompted, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Applied Psychodynamics in Forensic Science."

"Never heard of it."

"I'll get you a subscription."

She and Grissom were staring each other down. "Cite _your_ source." Grissom said after a moment.

"Oh, now you want to go down that route?" She could feel the blush returning to her face."

"Yeah." he responded unwaveringly.

She offered him an apologetic smile. "Uh, never mind."

"Hey, you started it." He reminded her. He lowered his glasses and peered at her over them, giving her "The Look".

She sighed. It was hopeless. She turned her head away so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with him. "Delta Airlines." She said finally. "Flight 1109. Boston-Miami. March 1993. Ken Fuller. Hazel eyes. Organic Chem Lab TA. BMOC. Overrated... in every aspect."

She turned to him. His jaw had dropped, and he was staring at her with a disbelieving expression.

"Can we, um, get back to work please?" She shifted uncomfortably when her voice cracked, adding to her embarrassment.

"Um... yeah..." Grissom said finally. But a small smirk was on his lips as he added "But I think that due to your...uh, first-hand knowledge and experience in airplane bathrooms, you should do the test."

Sara gaped at him. _He did _not_ just do that! _"Fine," she shot back, and was further embarrassed when her voice cracked again. She ducked her head and grinned. Grissom laughed.

**a/n: Last chapter for today. :P**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey, guys!**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, partially because I'm working on another fanfic, and partially because, well, I'm not really liking this story anymore.**

**So tell me what you guys think. Shall I continue? Or should I quickly end it in a chapter or two?**

**Love always,**

**Funk  
**


End file.
